Into the breach
by Deathknight999
Summary: Me and a friend get sucked into dead space and shake things up. For better or worst you'll have to step in to find out." I hope we live."


**Officially my first chapter tell me what ya think of it don't care as long as it helps me write a better story.**

Friday,August 29, 2013

tuloso Midway HighSchool

I hear the slam of lockers around me as I close mine and get ready to leave my high school. I turn and head out the door slightly blinded by the sun I raise my hand to be able to see. Under the tree near the bus lane I see my group of friends: Logan - a big wide guy nice until you get him riled up but if you do watch out, Jason -A slightly shorter average height Hispanic that can surprise you he can be fast and easily irritated as well as an aura that makes him almost invisible, Dean & Matt-the couple in our little group Matt can be clue less when their together always staring into each others eyes and making lovey comments (or something usually end up distracted) while dean is a , Rex- very skinny guy average height very bony too (ran into his elbow and a felt like I was stabbed),and finally you got me Benjamin - an average height Hispanic that's got some weight on him I'm I guess what you could say the guy that just exists at times while trying to be as quiet as possible. "hey Ben" I hear Logan say as he raises his hand in greeting. I walk over to them and nod my head in greeting. "so we still on for the game marathon at my house for the weekend?" I ask as I shift my back pack to my other shoulder.

"sorry Ben got to study for the test on Monday" Rex says as he looks towards the line of cars"and my mom just got here later guys." the group give Rex their farewells "Yeah I can't go either man my dad needs my help with something and I said i'd help him"Matt tells me making me worried that it would just be another lonely weekend."It cool man maybe another weekend." I say in reply."Don't worry Ben I can still come but it looks like its just going to be the two of us." he says as he takes out his phone and starts playing plague inc.

"Alright I'll meet you at my house," I tell him as we make our way into the parking lot"and before you ask why my house your xbox got the ring remember."

"I remember so much hard work and time." he says in despair as he takes out the keys to his car opens up the door as I mount my motorcycle. "See you in awhile." I say as I take out my key sand turn on my bike.

2 hours later

"mom, I'm home and Logan's here just to let you know." I shout as I open the door to my house. I shed my backpack as Logan takes off his sunglasses.

"I'm in the kitchen honey, will Logan be staying for dinner?" she shouts back as we walk up the stairs of my house. " Not that I know of, are you?" I ask as I make it to the top step. He shakes his head no. I lean over the banister and yell back" no, he's leaving later."

I open the door to my covered in video game and random posters. My bed across from my flat screen with my Xbox situated next to it on its side. "always surprises me how clean your room is Ben" Logan says as he sits down on my bed. "Well it's either this or stay grounded for a millennia, so I rather just keep it clean." I tell him as I grab my controller. I grab his and toss it to him. Turning on my xbox and sitting down to relax.

30 minutes Later

"Beat dead space again, but finally on impossible." I say with a sigh of relief Logan just sits there looking surprised.

He finally moves over to my mini fridge and grabs a sprite after taking a swig of the soda he tells me" with how much you've been complaining at school I thought you were having trouble," I look at him pointedly "and yes I remember you like gripping, but congrats." pshpshpshpshpsh I look towards my TV and it's static." What happened Ben you somehow break your Xbox?" I shack my head no as I get up and head over to the 360 and start messing with it.

But as I'm trying to get it working again suddenly one of the drag arms from the game jumps out of the screen across my room and grabs Logan's leg " Holy shit," he gets dragged towards my TV" Ben help me man ,don't let me go." I start to lose ground " PLEASE MAN DON'T LET ME G..." he never got to finish that since right then I lost my grip and fell back as he got yanked through. I start crawling back in a panic. I get up and run to my door. Right when I get there the drag arm comes out again and grabs me. I grab my knife from my pocket and start stabbing at the arm. It lets go and heads back into the TV. I lay there for a while wondering what just happened. I get a look of insanity and resolve in my eyes as I go into my closet and grab a duffel bag I own . I take out a pistol from the bag and put it on my back. I look towards my TV which still shows static." Into the Valley of the shadow of death Rode the one crazy teenager." I say as I step up to my TV. I look at my room for what I feel will be the last time. I nod my head and jump through the TV screen to save my friend.


End file.
